


In the Spirit of the Holiday

by Cicadacry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicadacry/pseuds/Cicadacry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas on the meteor and a little bit of mistletoe and some pent up emotions can go a long way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Spirit of the Holiday

**In the Spirit of the Holidays**

**A Davekat fanfic**

            _God dammit, why did Dave and Rose have to be stuck with us, corrupting us with their stupid human holidays?_ Karkat Vantas glared at the others around him stringing up lights around grey pillars and hanging ornaments off fake trees. The bright red bulbs twisted slowly on their strings, standing out bright against the green of the pine tree, he gave that bulb an even more nasty glare before looking down at the concrete underneath him and clicking his shoes.

            They'd be (crash) landing in just one month, but of course, instead of PREPARING, Dave insisted on having Christmas. When confronted with Karkats protests, he just slung an arm around him, twisting and turning his words until he somehow got him to agree. Well, it was less clever deceiving, and more just annoying pesterings of 'please Karkat?'  
'No.'  
'Please Karkat?'  
'No!'  
'Please Karkat?'  
'NO!'  
'Please Karkat?'  
'FUCK NO STRIDER!'  
'Pretty please?'

            Until he eventually gave in to make him shut the hell up. But now he was regretting it. While they drew closer and closer to their destination, everyone else was distracted in regressing themselves into fake fantasies of jolly old fat men showering people in presents.

            Kanaya was the most excited, it was clear on her face. She was content sewing a sexy Santa Claus outfit for Rose, it made him grimace... And Terezi was the happiest Karkat has seen her in nearly a sweep, she was working with the mayor untangling Christmas lights. Dave was mixing the punch with Rose, giving it a skeptic look - like everyone was - because they were all 89% certain the punch was spiked. And Gamzee... Karkat lifted his head to the ventilation shafts, there was a scuttling sound...

            But even though he hated the situation, and the holiday, he couldn't help but feel a little uplifted by how happy everyone looked... Granted, Rose always looked happy. But for the others, it was the first time he had seen them laugh in so long... Karkats glare lightened a bit, his pursed lips losing their pressure and turning up to a soft smile.

            The cancer let his arms drop down from their crossed position across his chest and walked away from the clearing in the meteor everyone was decorating. His footsteps echoed down the stone slab corridors, his shadow thrown against the wall adjacent to him. He glanced over to his silhouette, running his hand against the cold wall as he walked on.

            _One month... Just one month..._ Karkat thought to himself. _Three years had passed so fast..._ During the time span mentioned, the only thing completed was that can _town_ had become can _city_. But that's what happens when you have nothing to do for 3 years, you stack can upon can upon can. Karkat opened up to a balcony at the edge of the meteor, stepping up to the railing and peering down.

            The void of space stared back at him, darker than Daves prevaricating shades. Karkat blinked solemnly at the darkness, half wondering what it would feel like to jump inside that void and run from all responsibilities. His cheek rested on his palm as he escaped into his thoughts, distracting himself from the laughter reverberating down the corridor.

            _What are we even going to do when we land? ... What if the people with me..._ Karkat paused, thoughts fading back to Terezi and the others. _Won't be with me anymore?_ His eyes befell a cloud of despondency. _I've already lost so many of the others..._ Images of Eridans split body, splashes of green, and lances covered in blood flickered in his head.

            Before Karkat could begin to mentally check off the (long) list of the deceased, he was yanked from his sorrows by a hand on his shoulder. His heart jumped and he let out a squeal, gripping onto the railing. There was a soft laugh from behind him, Karkat knew who it was before he even jerked around. He turned to see Dave Strider, his eyes narrowing to a glare again. He scanned over his ambiguous shades, the moxie radiating from his smile, the light freckles dusting over the bridge of his nose. And his stupid, gallant flowing cape and pajamas. "What do you want?" Karkat grumbled, pulling his shoulder away so Daves hand fell.

            Dave said nothing, just looked at Karkat with an expecting air to him. Karkat looked back at him, a weary feeling eating at him. He blinked, looking left and right before back at him. "What?" Dave shook his arm as if he was jingling a bell, causing Karkat to look up, finding Dave holding some strange red plant over the two of them; mistletoe.

            "What the hell is that?" Karkat questioned, taking a step back only to have Dave fill the gap between them again. He felt warmth creep up to his cheeks, making him blush a tainted red. Of course Dave would choose to corner him against a balcony with some strange (possibly poisonous) plant above them. And what was with his flirtatious smile...

            "It's mistletoe man." Dave didn't sound too surprised that Karkat didn't know what it was. In fact, that was his plan in the first place. He was all for irony, and what was more ironic than smooching your best bro?

            "What the fucks that?" Karkat pulled his lips back in an annoyed scowl. He put his hands on the railing behind him, Dave stepped a little closer. The red haze over his cheeks burned brighter, he wondered if he could cheat Dave out and run for his life.

            Instead of _bothering_ to explain the tradition behind Mistletoe, Dave just leaned close, shut his eyes behind his sunglasses, and pressed his lips against Karkats. He felt him vibrate a bit as he gave a squeak of confusion, yet he didn't jerk away. The cancer felt his heart stop, his eyes were froze wide open as he tried to comprehend what was going on. Daves lips were against his own, and he had him against a balcony, and there was no one else around... Hmm...

            Before he could begin to slightly enjoy it, Dave pulled away. His arm fell, the only way you could tell he was actually nervous was if you focused on him twirling the mistletoe between his fingers. Karkat stuttered for a moment, mouth the static echoing on in his brain. "F-F-F-F-F-F?" Spit flew from Karkats lips and flecked against Daves shades. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Karkat finally screamed, the red on his face now fumed by anger. Dave flinched away, dropping the plant and taking a step back. Karkat took a stomp forward, the red berries crushing under his shoes. He latched onto Daves shirt, raising his glare so he could peer up at the reflection cast in the others sunglasses.

            Karkats lips quivered desperately, wanting to feel the soft smooth surface of Daves again. His hands tangled into his pajamas, strangling them to try to release some of his confusion and anger. "What the HELL did you do THAT for?!" Karkat panted, waiting for some answer that would fix it all, fix his buzzing head and heated heart. Dave gave a sheepish smile and a single laugh, fixating his shades that had turned askew. "It's the spirit of the holiday." He answered in a voice trying to feign confidence.

            Karkat was burning his fuse fast, smoke was basically drifting out of his flared nostrils. "HOLIDAY MY ASS!" He shouted, biting his lips, God he just wanted to feel that touch once more. It went by too fast. He fumbled a bit, loosening his grip on his collar and trying to regain his breath. "Y-You don't just... Fuck around with Terezi and th-"  
"Terezi?"

            Daves expression changed, one blond eyebrow rose behind his black frames. "I didn't kiss Terezi, Karkat." Dave finally moved his hands to unlatch Karkats clammy hands from his pajamas.  
"I know that but I-!"  
"I kissed you."

            There was a soft silence between the two. Karkat flinched away from the warm feeling of Daves hand against his own, anger once again melting away to embarrassment. "I-I..."Karkat fidgeted with his hands, squeezing his palms as he began to stutter like a broken record. "You're so lame." Dave muttered just to get Karkats blood pumping again.

            "FUCK YOU!" He managed to get out just before he felt lips against his own again. An icy numbing ate away at his skin like tiny little alligator jaws. "Mngh..." Karkat gave a reluctant noise before shutting his eyes, the cold feeling soon stirring into heat. His mind screamed for him to shove Dave away and escape, but his heart squealed for him to stay here forever with him. Through this conflict, Karkat was stuck in the middle of it.

            _Come on Karkat... Don't do this... He's an annoying fucking ass-hat with a stupid smile and stupid clothes and a stupid face and cute, fucking..._ Karkat took a nervous step closer, breaking their lips for a brief moment. He opened his eyes to stare up at the blank black aviators hiding Daves eyes, and for a moment there was a pause. "..." Karkat flicked his eyes back up, gingerly raising his hands up and placing them on the arm of Daves glasses. The Strider took a tiny flinch away, but said nothing, and after another second or two, he relaxed. He looped one arm around Karkats side, pulling him closer.

            _Fuck..._ Karkat shuffled closer, his arm trembling a bit as he pulled away the mirror of black hiding his eyes. Orbs of red looked into his eyes, brighter and more brilliant than suns... Dave gave a smile, his forehead coming to rest against Karkats, who blinked, scanning his eyes, one to the other. "They're..." _Red..._ He couldn't finish, but instead gave a smile, twirling his sunglasses in his hand, his other crawling up Daves shoulder. "Looks like we have one thing in common." Dave mused, and upon that Karkats nubby fangs barred, but before he could bark an insult he was silenced with a quick peck to his lips.

            "Erg!" He just growled before lifting onto the tip of his toes and kissing him forcefully back, rocking Dave back on his heels and against the grey brick walls encompassing the meteor. Karkat dropped the sunglasses and they fell to the floor, out of sight, out of mind. Daves hands fell to Karkats hips, grip tightening as his back hit the wall, eliciting a sharp exhale from him before kisses stole his voice again.

            Karkat fumbled,  stepping over Daves shoes and messily hitting his teeth against his shoulder. "Smooth." Dave teased, brushing his hair out from his eyes. "Sh-Shut up!" Karkat growled, becoming increasingly aware of how close they were and how heated things were getting. He felt like burying his head in Daves cape and hiding. He was pulled from his embarrassment when Dave tugged his hips a bit closer. "Mngh!" He pushed him back a bit, hands on his shoulders and his stutters rapid firing again. "Uhm..."

            Karkat blinked, curling his fingers in the others belt loops, little expression on his face. He pulled closer, his lips against his, but not kissing them, instead he whispered against them: "Scared?" A growl rumbled in Karkats throat. "No." He bit Daves bottom lip and shot his hands up, tangling his fingers in his hair, a small black hate tingling through him. He wasn't going to let Dave make him feel small, no matter how skittish he was. Dave licked a small droplet of red blood from his lip, a single laugh exhaled from him before he kissed the Cancer.

            Karkat gripped his hair, his hips taking a mind of their own and lightly grinding up against Daves. He had no idea, he was too focused on the force of their kisses. "Mn..." Karkat moaned quietly, his lips parting slightly when Dave kissed him again. He felt his tongue lightly touch against his own, making his heart jump start and a small shiver to run through him. His hands began to tremble a bit, his body shambling closer and hips rocking a bit harder.

            Dave gave an amused snicker. "Dude, stop rubbing your boner against my leg." Karkat opened his eyes again, blushing and shooting his hands back down to his sides. He stopped stirring his hips, glaring up at Daves eyes, though he just wanted to growl and continue, there was a question on his lips that escaped; "What the fuck is a boner?"

            Dave drew his attention away from seduction, the look on his face one of pure distraught. He pulled his hands back from Karkats hips. "What do you mean?" He laughed disbelievingly, hoping Karkat was just fucking with him. Before Karkat could snap at him - as he knew he would - he quickly added; "How do you not know what a boner is, Vantas?!" Karkats hands balled to fists. "Well _excuse me_ for not being an expert on human terminology! Uh, from a different PLANET over here!"

            "It's less of a culture thing and more of an anatomy thing man." Dave rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. _Great now I have to explain to him how dicks work..._ He heaved a sigh and did his best to avoid eye contact with the troll. "Look, so, you know when your..." He cleared his throat. "Thingy... Gets all stiff?" He looked at Karkat just to see him twitch.  
"... Excuse me?" Karkat honestly wondered if he was hearing him wrong, he was beginning to ponder what sort of bat-shit thing crawled in his ear to make him hear such a thing. "My _thingy_?"

            Dave gave an exasperated groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. "YOUR DICK." It echoed through the meteor.  
"You mean my bone-bulge?!" Karkats echo chased after his.

            "Yeah whatever, your alien dick. When your boner-bulge gets all hard, that's called a - key word here Vantas - an _erection_." Dave gave him a fake round of applause. "There ya go, fun fact of the day.  
"THEY DON'T _GET_ HARD!" Karkat disputed. "Have you ever pailed with a troll before, Strider?"

            There was a silence between the two. Dave coughed and instinctively reached to fixate his shades, but remembered they weren't there and felt a bead of sweat develop on his temple. "Course I have." He lied, avoiding eye contact with him. Karkat crossed his arms, for once a prideful smile tilting to his lips.   
"Oh really?" He pressed, watching with amusement as Dave bit his lip. "With who?"

            "..." Dave tried to recall the names of the others with then. "Fuckin'..." He raked his brain, god what were their names? He finally turned back to him, and with a feigned look of subtlety, said the first name that came to his head. "Gamzee." Immediately, Karkat burst out laughing, hands clutching at his sides.

            "Are you honestly trying to tell me you had the human equivalent of pailing with Gamzee?!" He snorted, shyly covering his mouth to try to muffle his laughter. Dave seemed to consider if it was worth it to just abscond. But instead of being a baby, he snapped in defensively; "Well! Have you ever 'bucketed' with a human?"

            Instead of lashing out the correct jargon for the term, Karkat froze mid-accusatory inhale. He hadn't ever... He hadn't even pailed with another troll. He tried to be more decent and mature than Dave though, so he just let out a single, tiny; "No..."

            "AHA!" Dave shouted in a declaring tone, pointing accusingly at Karkat as if he had committed some treason. "Oh shut up!" Karkat barked, shuffling on his feet and looking at the cracked concrete. He did wonder what human anatomy was like though... He had never talked about this shit with John he already thought he was gay enough, and didn't feel like making things even more awkward with him... He wringed out his hands, his curiosity getting to him. "Well... What does it look like?" _It gets stiff? Like... A stuck or something?_ He blushed and looked back up at Dave.

            "Uhm..." Dave looked down at the troll, deriving that he wanted the D. A dust of red settled on his cheeks. "You want to see my dong?" Dave gestured to his crotch expectantly. Karkat darted his eyes down for a second before he threw his glare away again. "... Do you mind using another word?" He sighed, tapping his foot impatiently. "Cock?"  
"NO!"  
"Speed stick?"  
"NO!!"  
"Baloney pony?"  
"DAVE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
"Heh, come on man I could go on for days."

            Karkat trembled with fury. "Dave... I am less interested in hearing EVERY word for your... Thing! And more interested about what it LOOKS like." Dave grinned and dropped his hands on the waist band of his pajamas. Though he seemed confident enough, his beating heart betrayed his cool outlook. "Well..." He paused, pulling his hands back up and untying the knot holding his cape to him. It wafted down to the ground, his hands fell back down to his waist. "If you want to see it _that_ bad."

            Karkat shyly fidgeted with his hands, his knees close together and eyes to the floor as he waited in dire suspense. "I gotta say, I feel like your personal stripper."  
"THIS IS FOR SCIENCE!" Karkat snapped his head back up to Dave to see his pants were already being kicked off his ankles. Dave chuckled and caught his eyes with the others, hands on his boxers, which were stamped with records.

            Karkat was broiling with anxiety and apprehension, covering his mouth with his hands as he watched, waiting as Dave slowly pulled down his boxers...

            There was a long silence that was tumble weed worthy.

            "... What the fuck is that?" Karkat took a step forward, giving it a cautious look. "Err..." Dave wasn't sure what more to say... Karkat stepped even closer, sinking to his knees so he could get a better view of it. He remarked to himself how strange it looked, that he was correct in presuming it was like a stick.

            Dave tried to shuffle backwards, not comfortable with the whole Karkat-on-his-knees thing, but the brick wall only snagged on his shirt. "Uhm..." Dave eyed the troll, feeling the urge to grab him by the horns and pull his mouth closer, but he just stood there, hands nervously feeling up the wall behind him.

            Karkat hazed red, slowly raising one hand and reaching out to touch it. His yellow eyes flicked up to Daves, thankful that he seemed just as scared as he was feeling... Karkat touched the tip with his index finger, bracing himself in case something might spontaneously shoot out at any moment. He smoothed his palm over the shaft, confused and scared at how different it was. He experimentally closed his hand around it, giving it a little squeeze that made Dave take a sharp inhale.

            He looked back up at him again to see Dave covering his mouth, he could even feel his body shaking a bit. For a moment he was afraid he was hurting him, but when Dave opened his eyes again he saw pools of disparity. "Can I..." Karkat started. "I mean... Does it... Would it feel good if I..."  He nervously licked his lips. "Taste it?" He stirred a bit on his knees.

            Daves pupils detracted a bit, he didn't reply at first, his mind double checking to make sure he heard him correctly. He finally gave another snicker, reaching out one hand and combing his fingers through Karkats thick hair, his finger tips brushing against the base of his candy-corn horns. "Why don't you find out?"

            Karkat flinched at his hand, but Dave gripped his hair and kept him there. "Nnn..." He stirred again, his spare hand sliding between the crack in his lap, brushing against the outline of his bulge. A small growl rumbled in his throat, but he forced it down and instead wet his lips again. He moved closer, his heart knocking in his chest, lips kissing the very tip. Scared, he tried to flinch back again, but Dave tugged him back.

            "Ngh!" Karkat hissed, looking up at Dave who know wore a smile. HE was about to thrash away from him, enraged at him keeping him on his knees, but he froze when he felt Daves palm enclose around his left horn and rub it up and down. "Na!" Karkat burst into purrs, craning his head up against his caresses.

            "Whoa!" Dave beamed, placing his other hand around his right horn and twisting them both like doorknobs.  "Ahn!" Karkat twisted his hips against his hand, panting and careening from hand to hand. "D-D-Da-" Before he could finish Dave gave a yank and his open mouth was suddenly filled with Daves member. "Mm?!" His eyes shot open and he clutched at the base, barely keeping back from chomping down on him.

            Karkat hesitantly licked up the skin, giving a tiny groan at the lightly salty taste. But Daves pets and rubs kept him going, he took more of him in, licking and carefully sucking. "F-Fuck..." Dave quietly moaned, he could feel his hands tremble on his horns. He butted up against them and Dave gave a squeeze, making Karkat squeal and suck a bit harder. "Sh-Shit Vantas... You sure you haven't done this before?" Dave huffed, peering down at him and running his fingers up to the tip of his horns.

            "M-Mn..." Karkat pulled away to pant, looking up at Dave with exhausted eyes already. "Dave..." Karkat whispered, his hands pressing up to the indent of his nook. The strider blinked and slipped his hands away from Karkats horns. He got on his knees with him, a smile lit to his face, anyone could see the duel excitement and fear radiating from him. "Let's see what you're packin..." He mused, quickly unbuttoning his grey pants. The troll gave a small whine of protest, placing his hands on Daves and pausing them.

            "G-Give me a god damn second..." He murmured. He could already feel tiny red trails of liquid running down his inner thighs. Though he wanted Dave, he was still scared... And besides, what would it even feel like to have that _thing_ in him? His eyes fell back down to Daves bulge. _What if it hurts, or something..._ He felt tears of embarrassment brew, but didn't dare let them seep to the corner of his eyes. _Fuck what am I doing?_

            Dave paused and drew his hands back from Karkats zipper, feeling his heart give a sick lurch. Karkats head was lowered, his breathing now turning a bit shuddery. "Hey..." He cupped his cheek and lead his head up so their eyes met. Karkat was too afraid to blink unless any tears shed, he just stared at those red ornaments, his breathing settling a bit. "You don't have to be afraid..." Karkat gave a little groan, darting his eyes away.  
"I'm not..."

            Dave shuffled a bit closer, his other hand on Karkats thigh, he turned his cheek up against so their eyes met. "Are you afraid it'll hurt?"  
"N-No..."  
"Are you afraid of what will happen afterwards?"  
"..."

            The thought had reached his mind... Karkat nervously chewed his lip, trying his best to avoid eye contact. There was a silence between the two, but it was broken when Dave softly chuckled. "Karkat..." He smoothed his hand over his pants and playfully pinched his cheeks. Karkat jerked his head away and rubbed his red cheek angrily, "What..."  
"I think I like you..."

            It wasn't the most romantic time, nor was it Shakespearean poetry, and given that Dave was naked from the waist down, over all it just wasn't the greatest timing, but love has a funny way of showing itself at the worst of moments. Karkat felt something pluck on his heart strings, it created an almost harmonious tone that made him want to break into a giant grin and start singing a god-damn musical. His first thought was that this is what the people in his romantic comedies must feel... His hand brushed against Daves, their eyes never parting, until he finally said under his breath: "I think I like you too..."

            Before a tender moment could ensure, burst from the silence came an annoying chime sang. It was coming from the little crab phone laced to Karkats wrist, and its song of choice was _Never gonna give you up_ by the notorious _Rick Astley_. The two of them jumped nearly 4 inches in the air, Karkat flailed around and clawed at the little crab, trying to get it to shut up, but during the fluster, his finger tips brushed against the talk button. There was a muttering from the other line, followed by the clattering of cans and distant shouts. "Hello?" Karkat grumbled to the receiving line. "Hello?" A voice came back, it was Kanaya. "Uhm, Karkat? You should probably return, we're having-" Another loud clattering and laughing. "-... technical difficulties..."

            "What the ever loving fuck did you idiots do?"  
"Well..." Kanaya paused, seeming to take account for any and all tragedies. "Terezi is tangled up in the decorations, Rose is doing a rather poor reenactment of Godzilla and destroying Can City, the Mayor is going into a fit, and Gamzee showed up and is currently drinking all the punch." She finished it a monotonous tone.

            Karkat felt his eyelids twitch. There was a silence, offering for Kanaya to add in a 'Just kidding!' but of course she didn't. "HOW THE NOOK F-FUCKING F-F-F!" Karkat spit all over the crab, too dismayed and furious to even properly yell insult. "HOW DO YOU MANAGE TO FUCK THINGS UP DURING THE SHORT TIME I'M GONE?!" For a moment Karkat was so consumed he forgot Dave was even there. "I SWEAR I'M CURSED. DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THERE TO SAVE YOUR ASSES ALL THE TIME?! AND WHY IS GAMZEE THERE?! WHY THE F- HOW THE F-!"The red blooded troll was nearly foaming at the mouth by the time Dave reached over and mercifully hot the end call button.

            Karkat was interrupted mid-inhale by an abrupt kiss, reminding him of Daves presence. He happily escaped into the kiss, it was an easy outlet to shove all the stress away. Dave pulled away just a centimeter, smiling against his skin. "You're cute and all when you're angry, but..." Dave slid his hands up the trolls leg, fingertips on his thighs and slowly smoothing up. "It gets pretty tough to put up with it when I'm trying to get into your pants..." His hands quickly escalated to his zipper again, Karkats nerves returned.

            "Fine... Just... Don't get weirded out..." His voice was a slight mutter, but to reassure Dave he was alright he smiled and ruffled his hair. Dave felt all giddy again, mischief tickling through him as he quickly unzipped Karkats pants. Karkat helped kick them off, fidgeting with his fingers shyly. He now sat with his crab boxers on, and his sweater, which draped over him with a length long enough to be classified as a short dress. Dave moved to pull up his shirt, and in a few quick maneuvers it was discarded across the concrete. Daves shirt soon followed.

            Karkat ran his exploring hands up Dazes chest, finger tips like little sensors as he scanned over every muscle. He kissed him briefly, softly, and then leaned back, his arms propping him up. There was only one article of clothing left to be strewn... Dave cautiously pulled them down just a bit, having absolutely no idea of what he'd see. His mind immediately jumped to the worst possible thing, like some third alien hand, or... Something. He shut his eyes tight as he snagged off the rest, tentatively raising one quivering hand to reach out and feel.

            A tiny, wet thing curled around the tip of his ring finger. He shot open his eyes at once, and in the most romantic way he could manage, tried to hold back his laughter. However, he failed. Dave covered his mouth with one hand to muffle his laughter. "Holy shit Karkat," He bit his fingers, but still laughed rocked around his throat and hissed out through his teeth. "this is some Japanese shit right here."  
"Wh-What!?"

            Karkat smacked Daves arm, cutting him off from his rude laughter. "What the fuck is THAT supposed to mean?!"  
"N-Nothing! Nothing!" Dave still eyed the wreathing red tendril that was slowly wrapping up his finger. "Rose would love this shit..." He said quietly under his breath so the alien couldn't hear.  
"What?!"  
"I didn't say anything!"

            Karkat sighed and glowered at Dave, not that he noticed anyways. He was too enthralled by his bulge, running his hands up and down it. He was already dripping, liquid dripping off the tips of Daves fingers. Karkat shut his eyes tight, a tiny moan escaping him as he tried not to rock his hips. Dave curled two fingers around the base and gave it a little squeeze, but it was enough to make Karkat moan louder. "Ahn!!" He let out high pants, his breath hitching as Dave rubbed.

            "This feel good?" Dave checked, one hand working him while the other held onto Karkats hip. Karkat cracked open his eyes again and peered at Dave. "Y-Y-Yeah..." He managed, his abdomen raising and falling quickly.

            "What's this?" Dave moved down from his bulge and ran his middle finger along the slit between Karkats folds.  
M-My nook..." Karkat hissed, his hips softly stirring in disparity.   
"WAIT." Dave suddenly yelped and snapped eye contact with Karkat again. "So you're telling me I DON'T have to fuck you in the ass?"

            Karkat stared at him and his optimism before crying out in a shrill voice; "OF COURSE NOT! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT YOU NEAR MY PROTEIN CHUTE?!" His nails clawed at the asphalt ground, wishing they had something to dig into. Dave let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders visibly drooping a bit. "Oh thank god." He just murmured before focusing his attention back to Karkats nook.

            "So..." Dave tilted his head, carefully sliding his middle finger in with ease.  
"Ahn!!" Karkat  moaned, the arms propping him up gave way, and he crashed down on his back. Daves eyes widened, the question he was going to ask, already answered. _'So does it feel good if I-?'_

Cherry red liquid licked against his fingers, Dave couldn't help but grin, though he was still very much confused, he liked this already. He gripped his hips harder, slicking his middle finger in and out. "Fuck Karkat..." Dave bit his lip, a few soft moans escaping him as he pulled and pushed his hand. Karkat shivered, clasping both hands over Daves and mindlessly clawing at them. Dave withdrew his finger, softly breathing through his mouth now. "Hey..." He waited to catch the trolls attention. Karkat opened his eyes and looked desperately at Dave. "Think you can handle two?"

            "Nnn!" Karkat twisted, looking at the wall, fear shrouded over his eyes. _Fuck fuck... Wham am I doing what am I doing what am I doing?_ He licked the blood from his lip, waiting for the cold bricks to give him answers, but they of course stood silent. He looked back at the Strider, as if he could supply him any advice to calm his turbulent mind. But he only found that he couldn't even distinguish between heart and spade. He felt overwhelmed, only lying there paralyzed with his hands clutching at Daves. "Well?" Dave laughed softly, idly twirling his fingers in the tip of Karkats tenta-bulge as he waited for an answer.

            "Uhm..." Karkat stirred his legs, lightly pushing Daves hand away. His body more than wanted it, that was obvious, but his heart pumped doubt. _This is only going to turn into a stupid one time fling..._ He deluded himself, the little angel on his shoulder whispering saintly words, while the devil on the other breathed delicious sacrilege. _You know you'll regret it.  
You know you want it._

Karkat let out a conflicted little whimper, clutching out to Daves arms and tugging him close. He lost his balance and toppled over, teeth crashing against Karkats shoulder haphazardly. Karkats tangled his legs up in Daves, arms coiled around him and fingers combing through the threads in his hair. His body was weakly trembling, tears knocked behind his eyes, creeping unwelcomed into the corner of his eyes. Before Dave could scoff at him, Karkat whispered beside his ear; "Do you hate me or do you like me?"

            Currently, Dave was registered in Karkats mind as that 'one-annoying-coolkid'. But with this recent turn of events, that annoying to-cool-for-you-kid had scrambled him up. Now he couldn't distinguish a kiss from anger, or passion. Dave looked shocked, as if he didn't know the answer to that question himself, and for a moment, he just rested there, dumb-founded, head resting of Karkats lightly trembling shoulder. _Shit..._ Dave lifted his head a bit, turning so he could see Karkats face from the corner of his eye.

            Another ellipsis, the only noise was their quiet breathing, and the only movement was Dave raising himself so he could look directly at the other. His hands slid in with Karkats, their fingers twining. "... I don't know yet..."Dave smiled down at him, palms smoothing over his. "It's hard to hate someone like you-" Karkat gave a small growl. "-But then again, I'm not gay."  
"WHAT?! YOU'RE PLAYING **THAT** CARD?!" Karkat squeezed his hands, at first fury flaring, but it subsided when he heard Daves baleful laughter. He watched him with wide eyes, his smile was so contagious...

            Dave rested his forehead against Karkats, their noses rubbed against each other and his eyelids fluttered against his own. Their arms pulled up until Dave had Karkat pinned by the wrists. They kissed once more, both thinking it didn't last long enough, but Dave sadly pulled up. Karkat searched his eyes, suffering in a silence that seemed everlasting. “... What are we Strider?”  
“Heh… Just let us be us and we'll see where it takes us.” Dave comfortably shifted, his legs sliding against grey. He felt Karkats tenta-bulge lick up against his skin, making Dave remember their position.

            Both of their eyes widened when they felt it, their bodies froze, except for a red vine searching for a heat source. Karkat darkened on  the cheeks, twisting a bit and trying to untangle his hands, but Dave gripped them and pressed his body closer to his own. “Ungh…” Karkat grunted, eyes flicking down to see his tendril slowly coil around Daves member. “Un…” His softly moaned, sighing in relief and pleasure, tension almost visibly drifting out of him like smoke.

            Dave winced lightly at the wet feeling. His bulge gave a squeeze, the tip looking against his head. “Ah sh-shit Karkat…” Dave shivered, hips involuntarily grinding a bit. Karkat wreathed his arms again, letting out high little pants, but Dave gripped him still. Fuck Vantas fuck just let me… Dave carefully and cautiously slid his body away, Karkats tenta-bulge slowly pulling away from him. It desperately tried to curl onto him, like outstretched fingers, but soon the very tip wreathed away.

            “Karkat…” Dave slowly let go of his hands, trailing them instead to his hips. Karkat wrapped his arms around his back, he tried not to claw too early. “D-Dave…” Karkat shyly spread his legs a bit, already breaking his promise and digging his nails into skin. Dave welcomingly pressed his dick(dongy dick dong doorbell schlong) against Karkats nook. Red liquid already leaked out, dripping down in bloody trails. “Mn! Please!” Karkat panted, knotting his fingers in his hair and gritting his teeth. Dave Strider didn’t have to be asked twice. In one quick motion he slammed into him, holding his breath and slowly hissing it out. He clutched Karkats hips to keep them from violently thrashing about, though they were twisting already. “ Nnn! F-Fuck!” Karkat squealed, slicing scars up Daves back. Though it hurt, Dave could hardly feel it, he was more fixated on the feeling of his wet, narrow nook. it hugged around him everywhere, at first it hurt, but when he pulled out just a bit and felt sweet, slippery friction, a high moan was surprised out of him.

            He cracked open his eyes to look down at Karkat; his eyes were closed and soft pants drained from him. For experimentation, Dave kept his eyes open as he pushed carefully in and out of him, watching Karkat twist and gasp and moan. His eyes slowly opened to look up at Dave, a smile pulled to his panting mouth. “M-More…”

            Dave moved one hand up to Karkats shoulder, while the other kept his hips nailed, but he paused when he felt his bulge lick up against his stomach. He crept his hand back down, though still a little intimidated. He curled his index and middle finger around the base of Karkats bulge, giving it a delightful little squeeze while he twisted it in his fingers. Karkat clutched him harder, his body trembling as he hugged close to Dave, his legs churning as Dave kept up his thrusts.

            Dave remarked to himself that Karkat must not have been very experienced when it came to this sort of thing. Then again, neither was he, but, he had watched enough porn to know the do’s and don’ts. Karkat couldn’t keep his body still for a minute. With an amused sigh, Dave tiptoed his way back up to Karkats shoulders, holding onto them and suddenly pulling him up, while he lowered himself down. His back laid against the concrete, Karkat now positioned atop of him.

            Karkat shot open his eyes and timidly looked down at Dave, who had his arms folded behind him and the most cocky of grins stitched to his face. “H-Hey!” Karkat bared his nubby little fangs, digging his claws into his shoulders as his knees sunk to either side of him, lap sinking into his. He felt his (insert attractive name for dong here) sink into his nook again, sending shivers up his spine. “Mn…” Karkat shyly drew his hands back up and hid his mouth to muffle his moans.

            Dave ignored the claw marks on his pale skin, his hands setting back on Karkats hips and softly rolling them back and forth. “Nnn!” Karkats moan fluctuated, his face turned away as he begrudgingly grinded with him, his back arching. “Dave…” He breathed, lightly biting down at his skin as Dave bucked up against him suddenly. “Mnnah!” he shot his hands back down to Daves chest, grinding faster.

            Their moans drifted through the meteor, touching the ears of Kanaya and the others. At once, Rose stopped knocking over towers and perked her head up, swiveling a bit on her feet. A silence ensued upon them as they listened more intently. “So that’s what’s been keeping them…” Kanaya softly chuckled. The mayor covered his ears in distress.  
“It’s about time.” Terezi added, still trying to untangle herself from the noose of Christmas lights.

            Karkat felt blood under his fingertips, making him snap open his eyes again to see Daves chest covered in thin streaks of blood. He gasped and drew his hands back. “Fuck!” He stopped, trembling a bit on top of him. Dave opened his eyes conjointly , looking down at the blood as if he had just noticed it. He laughed reassuringly and cupped Karkats cheek with one hand. “It doesn’t hurt.” he rose his body so the two of them were face to face, their legs wrapped around each other and their arms laced around the others back so they looked like a red, white, and grey lotus.

            Karkat looked in those mistletoe red eyes, and in a moment his heart, mind and body came to a consensus. Karkat Vantas was hopelessly, head over heels in love with this noisome, egocentric idiot, Dave Strider.

            They kissed there on the concrete, skin against skin as they were thrown and closer to an unknown demise. But they couldn’t be happier… Time could have paused, and the two of them wouldn’t have a single complaint to offer. They softly shifted closer to each other until Karkats cirrus licked up against Daves stomach. Dave laughed against Karkats cheek, kissing it once, twice, thrice before kissing his lips. They hugged each other close, squeezing when Dave entered again.

            The two worked like water, pushing and pulling, all the while placing kissed on now familiar skin. “Ahn…” Karkat lightly nipped Daves bottom lip, gripping him harder as he felt him press in deep. “Th-That feels good…” He moaned quietly, head buried in the others shoulder. Dave kissed his neck, speeding up a bit and shutting his eyes tight. He felt walls squeeze around him tighter, listening as Karkats moans escalated higher. Butterflies fluttered through them, it tickled like tiny little spits of static in their stomachs. “Dave!” Karkat panted, his heart beating fast against the humans. “Ah fuck! A little m-more!” He rolled in time with Dave, squeezing him with all the strength he had. Dave grit his teeth against his skin, going faster and harder until he felt red liquid leaking down him. “Nnnm!” Dave moaned, slamming into him once more before releasing with a hiss.

            Their tensed bodies relaxed, their clutching hands smoothing and their palms spreading against skin. Now there was only exhausted billowing breath, and then a fearful; “Shit, are you going to get pregnant?”

            Karkat sighed and rolled his eyes, shoving Dave away playfully. “You know NOTHING about troll culture, Strider.” Dave toppled back, barely catching his footing. his hand fell on the arm of his shades, there was a snapping sound… Dave felt his heart take a lurch, cracking… he pulled the shattered shades from behind him, a big frown pulling to his mouth.

            “NOOOOOO!” he wailed to the black skies. Karkat victoriously laughed, pointing at him and his misery. “Oh my god this is the best day EVER!” He managed past his laughter.  
“I’m glad you find my pain humorous!” Dave snapped, fiddling with the, popped out lens. he slid them on anyway, only one cracked lens remaining.

            Karkat beamed at him, crawling over and kissing his cheek. “Merry Christmas, stupid.” Dave couldn’t help but smile. he wrapped his arms around him and softly kissed his cheek. “Merry Christmas…"

 

**The End**


End file.
